


I Don't Look Stupid

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Looks Stupid, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e05 Monster Movie, Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Dean's outfit in Monster Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Look Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 5 Monster Movie

"Holy shit you looked stupid."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry! You just did!"

"At least I didn't look like a moron kicking down that door."

"You look like Hansel from that fairy tale."

"Fuck you, no I don't."

"That would make a great Halloween costume!"

"Jesus Christ..."

"You would look so adorable going to people's houses with your cute little short shorts and your overalls asking for candy-"

"Shut up, right now Sam-"

"-and you'd gobble it all up and get all fat like Hansel did when the witch gave him all those sweets-"

"Do you have some kind of fairy-tale-candy-costume fetish? Because I'm really getting that vibe."

"I can just imagine you as just a big fat ball that has to roll around to move."

"That makes me kind of depressed."

"Aww, poor Dean."

"Sam-"

"Shh. Let me comfort you."

"You're... you're petting me."

"I am."

"You're petting me, and... it feels kind of nice."

"I'm a Dean-guru."

"If you say that again, I'll punch you in the face."


End file.
